Current techniques for authentication and verification of users suffer from multiple drawbacks. For example, in a typical authentication or verification method, a user registers for an account and provides registration information required for authentication. This registration information typically includes a username and password. As many passwords can be easily guessed, circumvented, or cracked with current technologies, users are typically required to enter a complex password consisting of a combination of different letters, numbers, and/or symbols. However, complex passwords still suffer from technical problems and create security vulnerabilities. Additionally, such passwords can be difficult for users to remember, creating greater security risks when users reuse passwords across multiple accounts or store their passwords in easily accessible locations or documents. Moreover, the typical user interfaces for authentication and verification are standardized and thus easy to manipulate, presenting further security risks. For example, common phishing scams include sending a user an email containing a link to a legitimate-looking login page, where the user is tricked into entering sensitive account information. A need therefore exists for systems and methods of providing improved authentication and verification for users in a secure, user-friendly interface.
Augmented reality technology allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real-world physical environment. In other words, computer-generated information may be superimposed on images of real-world elements of a physical environment to provide interactive and enhanced user environment. Augmented reality techniques are typically performed in real time and in semantic context with environmental elements. Immersive perceptual information is sometimes combined with supplemental information. For example, the augmented reality view may include information related to a physical environment presented to the user, via a display.
Commercial applications for augmented reality technology are primarily for informational purposes. For example, augmented reality technology may be used in sports broadcasts to superimpose live scores over a live video feed of a sporting event. While it is known to use augmented reality tools to enrich user experience, at present, there is no available method to integrate augmented reality technology into user authentication methods.
The disclosed system and methods for presenting augmented reality content to a user address the existing problems set forth above, as well as other deficiencies in the prior art, and are directed to an improved visual display system for authenticating users by manipulating images of a real scene using augmented reality technology.